Midnight Stained Blossom
by O.o-Kumiho-o.O
Summary: Have you ever found your chakra stained? By a demon no less. Overflowing with power, the urge to kill. Feeling lost, with no way out. All thanks to a scroll. "Naruto, Sasuke. Be prepared for your team mate's corruption." -Kinda dark Sakura fic


Prologue: Taking on the challenge

Sakura steadily stormed through the forest in heavy fitting high leather boots. Aimed with returning a scroll to it's new found owner, she wasn't making any particular stops any time soon. The pinkette kept her chakra signature low, tucked away behind her veins to repel nuke nins from thwarting her mission. As she walked through the forest her trained ears captured the perfect heavy flow of running water dropping from the tides nearby.

Taking her time to cross the field, she heard the crunching noise of fresh green grass below her feet. She stops for a moment, taking in mother nature's overwhelming power. Feeling in sync with the wind, it tossed her hair side ways. The kunoichi signs deeply as a small smile claims her face.

Accepting time off from the hospital and taking on a simple solo mission is just what she needed. After dealing with loads of patients, heavy training from Tsunade, and hanging out with friends, Sakura needed time away from the village for her self. Speaking of her friends, most of the remaining rookie nine were at least fifteen years old, while Gai's students were sixteen. Sakura spends time mostly with Ino or another group formation containing a few other chunins occasionally during the usual set up process.

Randomly at some point during her sleeping hours, she will start missing her original squad. Her mind drifts occasionally. Those pleasant dreams of hers are coated with the familiar faces of team seven. Naruto.. the boy who always wanted to be a hokage; Training with the toad sannin for three point five years.

She can't wait to see him when he comes back in a year. Grown up, with the physique of his father. Would he still be joking and having fun? What about acting serious..? No way. He's still the same. Sakura gently moved the boy to the side, taking a steady look on her ex-crush. However, she cannot think to even try and bring him back now.

Itching to train and bring his sorry ass back for two more years is her planned forte. She could already picture him. Begging for mercy and trying to kiss both Naruto and her feet, plus the rest of the village. Once he sees how much she's grown, he'll never call her weak ever again.

Sakura stopped for a moment. High above in the sky laid a sign with the kanji letters for iron. This was it; her destination.

At once she stepped forward then knocked. "Hello? I would like to deliver this scroll to your kage."

"Just a second!" the guard explains, putting the door open. "Here we are. Welcome back, Haruno-san.."

Sakura waved her arm. "Naw, don't be so inviting. I'm just here on a business proposal."

He simply side steps, "Alright. Step this way please."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to exit the tower super quick to visit you."

Once she finished talking, Sakura headed straight into the village. She didn't dare to flinch as the gate slammed shut. Taking on the country's scenery, the rosette carefully made her way towards the main monarch of iron. Many guys tried to talk to her only to failed as she keep walking with her head held high.

After traveling through many streets and armies of villagers, Sakura finally found the tower. Two guards were blocking the entrance. One on the right, while to the opposite stood another guard to the left. Both were muscular and had the local head band twisted around their biceps.

"Hello girlie. State your reason for trespassing."

Sakura just grinned, pointing at her red head band. "Permission to walk your acres by the hokage her self."

"Ah. The legendary sucker sent you." he spoke, nodding in approval. "We were expecting you Haruno."

Before she could take a step, the other body guard spoke. "Over my dead body. You could be a clone."

Her boots remained glued to the floor she stood on. "I am not a clone. Just a kunoichi from Konoha on a mission to deliver a scroll."

"Ryuu. I believe she is telling the truth. Let her pass."

The red head just shrugs, "Pfft.. he better not come crying to use when we let in a phoney."

After stating his reasoning, something startling happened. Sakura slammed her fist into the air, ready to strike. Except she simply missed due to Ryuu's sharp invade strategey agianst physical attacks. The male's hazel eyes creep to crushed wall of the tower created by just a little girl.

"Um..never mind. J-just go on ahead."

Sakura bends over and bows in appreciation. "Thank you kind sirs. I will be returning shortly." she says, before coming back up and skipped into the building leaving behind two baffled guards.

"Damn she's strong.." Ryuu grumbled.

His partner only smirks. "Mother told us to never under estimate a girl."

"To this day I would not believe." Dragon replies gruffly. "I won't be surprised if she doesn't even hurt a fly."

"Sure.. just wait until she comes back out and kicks your ass."

"When pigs fly Kyo, when pigs fly."

-o.O-Kumiho-O.o.-Kumiho-o.O-Kumiho-o.O-

-In the hokage's main room-

Sakura slowly bends over, "Pleasure to meet you." she says, bangs covering her face. "I am here to deliver you the scroll."

An old man sits at the desk, scratching his long chalky beard. Judging by the special kage hat and robes, he ruled the village. Sakura didn't move a muscle. The girl kept her body out of motion. Just only her eyes shown animation. She blinked nervously, cheeks flushed like a ripe tornado. _'Why isn't he speaking? Aw.. I furthered the bow.'_ she thought in a nut.

Till suddenly he spoke. "Tsunade mentioned this to me by messenger bird." the kage begins, muscles decreasing into a frown. "I am fully aware of this terrible uprising."

Quickly she looks up, eyes widened in complete shock. "Hold on a sec.. you know about it already?"

"Yes. I have a feeling they will go after it."

Sakura nodded slowly, not sure of what he was talking about. "Yeah.. must be important for them to want it."

"Exactly. Which is why we request it to be removed."

Her heart strings tangled up.

Wanting to remove something sent her a signal. Yet, she doesn't even know what it even is.

"I'm sorry for asking but, what is it that you are talking about?"

"I have asked for her prized ninja to keep it's power. She seemed to have sent you to me instead."

Sakura held onto her breath._ 'Who did you expect to come? A cheese burger?' _ she flared in deep thought, trying not to yell.

The hokage simply continues. "If she simply chose you out the many shinobis and kunoichi's, then you must be special."

"I guess so.." she mumbled slowly. _'Who am I kidding? I shouldn't be lying to him because not even I think I'm that special like Naruto or Sasuke..'_

"Would you like to see it?" he questions to her.

Sakura lifts her hand to her face, waving them. "No, no.. You don't have to." she deflected, not sure with what to say. "I don't even think I'm special. Silly me.."

A slow exhausted sign escaped from his mouth.

The kunoichi frowned a bit. He seemed to be annoyed by her mixed signals.

"Well, if you don't want to complete your real mission then go return home. Tsunade can send me another if she wishes."

Anger bubbled within her chest.

Sakura tried her best to conceal it. "But what of the others? The Akatsuki? My home? I need to take this mission."

Tension built in his hazel eyes. "You honestly don't know what you're getting your self into.." he paused, meeting her gaze. "Don't you?"

She just shakes her head replying, "I have a feeling that _he_ would feel the same."

"Ah, that boy is quite head strong. After what the village has done to him, he still fights for it."

Sakura nods eagerly. "His father became the hokage fifteen years ago. He would like to do the same, no matter how much pain is grasped within his palms."

"If the jinchurik do not have morals, they would have resulted to violence."

_'Like Gaara..Oh, I feel so terrible about beating him up before when we were kids. Deep down inside he must hate me so.'_

"Haruno." he suddenly announces, breaking her out of the train of thought. "Let us begin the ritual."

With that final statement, he departs out the door. Sakura kept her feet glued to the spot she stood in. He spoke of leaving, while she remained, struggling upon the option to become a jinchuuriki or flee this new mission. At such a late age, she must carry this burden for the rest of her life. How would she take control of this? What will the village think of her? In fact, what would her mother say or do? Images of her screaming and trying to kick her out claimed her focus.

The pinkette wiped away tiny tear drops from her eye lids with her gloved hand. Quickly she sucked up her pride then made her way out the door. Sakura kept a normal pace to the iron kage's distance as they walked out of the tower back into the city. Her eye brow furrowed. Curtains of clouds coated the sky.

_'It was sunny before. What's going on?'_

"Keep up with me. Were almost towards the temple..." his old voice whispers in the back ground.

Sakura nods her head, "Yes kage. I'll be right there." Before entering a short sprint towards him.

Quickly the scenery changed into a fiery mix between sterile mist and eerie images. The kunoichi found her self in the center of a large circle decorated with candles and unrecognizable symbols drawn by ink. Her green eyes took a trip around the room, taking notice of many iron nins and monks.

One of them stepped out of the shadows. "We have gathered here in request of a very special friend." it spoke, "She will now take refuge of the most terrible demon in history. Even though it is not a chakra monster, this one shall be within infinite strength for miles."

The speech dragged on for miles, taking Sakura along for the ride. She would crack a smile, or giggle at the loss of shinobi just trying to seal it in a single scroll. Yet, would she even be able to contain it? Acting as it's container would probably consumer her with so much power..

_'There's two sides to this. I'll end up up either like Sasuke...'_ she thought brutally, eyes narrowed. _'Or at least Naruto. I must not give into it..'_

Suddenly the conversation stops. The kunoichi looks up and freezes when a masked figure mysteriously appeared right in front of her. Before she could react, he brutally poked her in the side of her neck, causing the girl to slump over in her lap. While she laid limp in the circle, lumps of figures surrounded her.

The ritual has begun..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll end it here. There will be more soon.

Constructive criticism is necessary. Good or bad, I would like to hear it.


End file.
